The Good Ol' years: KINDERGARTEN FOR NARUTO!
by Dark Demon Fox
Summary: UPDATE! CHAPT.2 There will be more. This is before the Acadamy. Everyone has the same moves and Personalities Ex: Sasuke has Chidori and still wants to kill Itachi I know they didn't Know these moves till they were 12 but this makes it interesting. R
1. ENTER SASUKE! THE TEACHER PUNISHER!

A lil kid with Blonde hair walked into the classroom looking all cheery and hyper "Hello! I'm Naruto! OOH! Hi your cute!" Naruto said

The pink haired lil girl heard the comment and punched the boy across the room "My name is Haruno Sakura! And don't come near me you freak!"

"Your cute, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said as he hugged her "Bastard!" Sakura kicked him to the ground and started kicking his ass "MWA HA HA AH HA! DIE!" Sakura turned to Ino. "What a weirdo, huh Ino!" "Maybe you overreacted a little." Ino saw the Unconscious body. A kid with perfect black hair walked through the door and every girl gasped the went silent. "... Hi?" _SCREEEEEEEEEECH _Every lil girl fainted except for the little girl that had eyes that looked like she was blind. "Everybody...? What happened." Then she saw the little boy with the blonde hair. She fainted. --'

The teacher walked in with a cigarette with one hand and a beer in the other. "O.K

sit down!" Sasuke looked up and slapped the teacher. "SHUT UP! Your annoying! Now go sit in that lil chair! you don't deserve the desk!" Sasuke said

"But I'm the..." "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP?" Sasuke tackled the teacher and started beating the living shizzet out of the teacher. "Now go sit down, BISH!" The teacher went to go sit down in the little kindergarten chair. "Yes sir" the teacher said with the cigarette shoved up his nose and a dent in his head where Sasuke hit the beer can across the teachers head. Sasuke noticed that There were some kids missing. "What the hell...?" Shika, Naruto, Chouji and Kiba were outside playing soccer. "GO AKAMARU! LET'S FINISH THIS GAME!" The lil pup jumped down from the head of Kiba and hit the Soccer ball into Naruto and Shikamaru's goal. "GAH! We lost." Naruto Whined. "Eh, Soccer is bothersome. I don't wanna play anymore."

Sasuke came to the soccer field and asked "Which one of you gentleman would like to play a one on one soccer game with me. Or are ya'll just a bunch of girls?" "I'M NOT A GIRL! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

"First one to 2 goals win!" Shikamaru said as he raised his hand. "Do ya'll understrand?" Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "READY, SET,..." Shikamaru swiftly went down signaling to begin. "...GO!"


	2. MWAHA! SUPER SOCCER! CHIDORI VS RASENGAN

"O.K. The first one to two wins!" Shika " Do ya'll understand?" Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

Shika raised his hand "Ready, Set,..." His hand went down swiftly as he said "GO!" Sasuke ran towards the ball with his sharingan. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Sasuke

"You wish!" Naruto. Both Naruto and Sasuke kicked the ball at the same time and a dark blue chakra covered the ball. Sasuke punched Naruto across the field and kicked the ball towards Naruto's goal. "Bastard! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" 5 solid Naruto clones popped out of nowhere. One clone went to go get the ball and the rest went to give Sasuke to which is one of the greatest ass kickings of Konoha history. One Naruto clone punched and did a front flip in the air as the others punched Sasuke at least once then one kicked Sasuke in the air " U...Z...U...M...A...K...I!" The Naruto clone in the air kicked Sasuke right in the head and he hit the floor! "NARUTO NINDEN!" Naruto's clones disappeared and Naruto kicked the ball into the goal. Sasuke spit out some blood "Now I'm pissed! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Sasuke did ninja signs and lines of blue lighting shot out from his hand. "You won't win this soccer game!" Sasuke said as he grinned. "It's just a soccer game but. Hell, I'm up for a little fun! KAGE BUSHINE NO JUTSU!" A Clone popped out nowhere and started waving chakra around Naruto's hand. "RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he stared running towards the ball. Sasuke also ran towards the ball. Sasuke kicked the ball then Naruto blocked it with the rasengan in his hand. Sasuke hit Naruto in the chest with the chidori. Naruto fell on his back and the ball went into his goal. His Rasengan disappeared as he coughed out some blood. Naruto got on his knees and threw up. "Damn it! I'm all out of Chakra. He is too. Let's finish this! Naruto kicked the ball the middle and they both ran towards the middle both exhausted. Naruto knew he wasn't gonna win this without any chakra. "I'm not gonna lose!" Red Chakra covered Naruto's body as a rasengan appeared on his palm, but instead of the Rasengan being blue it was red. "KYUBI RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted out as the rasengan hit Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's body was flinged to the sky. Sasuke's body went through the clouds and came down at full speed and hit the ground making a crater. Naruto fell to the ground knocking out. The ball was still in the of the field. Shika, Chouji , and kiba stood their then Kiba out of nowhere said "Should we go get the nurse?" "Aw fuck it. It's lunch time." Chouji said. "Yeah they wanted to do it. It'd just be bothersome." Shika said as the headed toward the cafeteria.


End file.
